The present invention relates to an improved vibratory screening screen which has the desirable attributes of relatively high conductance, long wear and precise openings which do not vary in use, and to a method of fabrication thereof.
By way of background, there are in use vibratory screening screens in which the warp dimension is longer than the woof dimension. In the past it was difficult to fabricate such screens without permitting relative sliding movement between the warp wires and the woof wires while the screen was in operation on a vibratory screening machine. This resulted in situations wherein the cut, namely, the precision of screening, was not maintained. It is with overcoming the foregoing deficiencies of the prior art that the present invention is concerned.